In A Heartbeat
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: After Blaine and Kurt have a fight, Cooper gets into a near fatal car accident. Can Kurt put aside his anger and frustration to comfort his boyfriend? Klaine, set in Spring 2013.


**Takes place in April of 2013. Kurt and Blaine are back together, but after they get into a huge fight, Cooper gets into a near fatal car accident on the way to the airport. Now Kurt must put aside his anger and frustration with his boyfriend to comfort him when he needs him most.**

"...So, then, after Michael Bay called Alice and me into his office, Alice went off on how such a horrible actor I am. I, of course, was insulted and insisted she was jealous."

Cooper and Blaine were eating dinner and talking about Cooper's behind-the-scene drama of his latest movie. Blaine chuckled at that last part. "I bet she was pissed."

"She was!" Cooper exclaimed. "I don't understand why. It's not my fault she isn't as good an actor as I am."

"Yeah. Perhaps she should take lessons." Blaine said, humoring his brother.

"Exactly! See, you get it." Cooper took a swig of his drink. "Anyway, I'll have to deal with her and her permanent PMS tomorrow, and the days after til the movie's finished."

"When's the movie coming out?" Blaine asked.

"This summer." Cooper replied. "Maybe you and I can go see it. You can take notes."

Blaine smiled at the idea. He knew Cooper wanted to see himself in the movie and show him how acting works more than just to spend time with him, but...well, at least they'd be spending time together. "That'd be great. So, you're leaving tomorrow, huh?"

Cooper nodded. "My flight's at 1:00. I'm gonna drive my rental car back to the carport, then hop a tram to the airport."

"Okay. What are you doing tonight?" Blaine planned on spending it with Kurt, but when Cooper came to visit, he changed his plans. However, Cooper made plans to hang out with old friends from high school, so Blaine rescheduled with Kurt.

"Tom, Phil, Steve, and I are gonna catch a game on TV, then maybe go to a club." Cooper replied. "Do I even need to ask what you and Kurt are doing?" He winked and grinned suggestively.

Blaine blushed scarlet. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Cooper. We're gonna hate-watch Treme, and...maybe..." He just shrugged and looked away.

"Have a banana eating contest?" Cooper joked.

"Okay! That's enough." Blaine held up his hands and stood up. "I'm out of here. Enjoy your friends."

"Fair enough, little brother." Cooper stood as well. "Don't have too much fun!" He ran off before Blaine could throw his napkin at him.

XXX

Kurt ran to the door when he heard the doorbell ring. He took a deep breath so as not to appear too eager. He opened the door and there stood his recently-gotten -back-together -with boyfriend holding a plate of cookies and smiling.

"Hey, Handsome." Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him into a hug and kissed him.

"Hey, Handsomer." Blaine greeted. They both chuckled.

"No way am I more handsome." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You are!" Blaine insisted. He stepped into the house. "I made your favorite."

Kurt gasped. "Oatmeal raison! I love you." They both started. "Wow...I think that was the first time I said that first."

"Yeah...but, it doesn't matter." Blaine shook his head and smiled. "I love you, too."

Kurt smiled and carried the plate to the coffee table. Blaine followed. "So, I thought we could watch The Notebook, and we can cuddle..."

Blaine stared at his boyfriend in surprise. "But, I thought we were hate-watching Treme?"

"I changed my mind." Kurt said dismissively. "Treme is getting too ridiculous."

What? Blaine just shook his head in dismay. "Okay. Fine."

"Great!" Kurt smiled and put the DVD in. As the movie started, Kurt and Blaine cuddled each other. Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck. The other man moaned quietly in pleasure. They both sighed in content and continued watching until Kurt's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Crap. It's Rachel."

"Ignore it." Blaine said, trying not to sound impatient.

"No way. Bad things happen when I ignore phone calls!" Kurt got up, causing Blaine to fall on the couch on his stomache. He sighed and hugged a pillow. "Rach, what's up? …. Okay, slow down. You're freaking out. …." He sighed. "Okay. I'll be there in a minute."

Blaine sat up. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Rachel just has this off-broadway gig she's auditioning for, and she is freaking out because she can't decide what to wear." Kurt explained.

"Isn't she in town? Maybe Tina or Sugar can help." Blaine suggested.

"She wants my help. I'm kind of the fashion guru here." Kurt replied. "We'll hang out tomorrow night."

"You're leaving tomorrow afternoon." Blaine reminded him. "Kurt, this is our last night together for who knows how long. And you're leaving to hang out with someone who actually lives with you!"

"Blaine, Rachel is my friend. I'm quite possibly her only friend." Kurt argued. "You'd do the same thing!"

"Kurt, I've sacrificed a lot for you. Why can't you do the same for me?" Blaine blurted out. "God, I am getting so sick of being your second boyfriend!"

"'Second boyfriend'? Really? That's what you think you are to me?"

"Well, considering you spend more time with Rachel than you do me even if she's not in town the same week you are..." Blaine folded his arms and sighed. "You know what? Forget it. You better go. Don't wanna keep your wife waiting."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? We'll skype tomorrow night."

Blaine just sighed, shook his head, and left without another word, leaving his boyfriend dumbfounded. _'What just happened here?'_

XXX

Blaine drove in silence, careful not to let himself cry until he got home. He loves Kurt, but...he just feels like he's (Blaine) is the only one who carries all the weight in the relationship. Sure, Kurt has done a lot for him- helping him with Baby It's Cold Outside, helping him serenade Jeremiah, letting him crash at his house after he got drunk, was okay with just going to a movie instead of prom, supported Blaine in getting Tony in West Side Story, gave him a few presents, helped put the relationship between Blaine and his brother back together, helped him overcome his demons at prom, and helped him get into NYADA...and forgave him for cheating.

Blaine did a lot, too- helped Kurt confront Karofsky, helped him when he transferred to Dalton, danced with Kurt at prom, serenaded a good-bye to Kurt after he transferred back to McKinley, transferred to McKinley himself for Kurt, gave him a promise ring, defended him from a slushy, helped him with NYADA, sang with him on Valentine's Day, surprised him, made him cookies, pretty much did everything Kurt asked of him. Why can't Kurt show him the same courtesy- especially since there's really no emergency?

XXX

The next morning, Blaine was still feeling miserable. He hadn't spoken to Kurt since the night before. He trudged to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Hey, little bro." Cooper said cheerfully. He noticed his brother's expression. "What's wrong? You and Kurt have a fight?"

Blaine sighed. "Cooper...can I ask you for some advice?"

"Of course! That's what I'm here for." Cooper grinned widely.

"With any of your girlfriends, have you ever felt that you carried all the weight in the relationship?" He asked.

Cooper was a little surprised at that question. "Oh. Uh...well, with some of them, yeah. Why?"

"I just feel like I'm carrying all the weight in my relationship with Kurt." Blaine confessed. "He rarely sacrifices anything to be with me or do anything for me. I just feel like I've done more for him than he did me. He also never asks for my opinion or consent."

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"I tried to, but he wouldn't listen." Blaine shook his head and sighed. "I can't think of any songs to sing to him, either."

Cooper chuckled lightly. "Is singing the only way to solve problems these days or something?"

"I'm better at singing my problems than I am talking about them, which is why I sang to you, too." Blaine explained.

Cooper shrugged. "Well, you're not singing now, so...that's progress."

Blaine huffed. "Your wisdom is everlasting."

"Awww, thanks!" Cooper blushed and hugged his brother who hugged back. "I'm gonna miss you, Squirt."

Blaine smiled. "I'll miss you, too. Come back soon."

"I will."

XXX

Cooper zoomed towards the airport, whistling along to the radio. He turned it down to answer his ringing phone. "Hey, Scotty!" He greeted his agent happily. "I'm on my way to the airport. I should be in LA by tonight."

"Good, because they can't wait any longer to start filming again." Scott replied. "I'll pick you up."

"Thanks! Talk to you later." He hung up and put his phone in his pocket. They were doing construction on the road, so he was careful driving. All of a sudden, a huge pipe broke free of a crane and rolled into his car and pushed it off the highway, flipping the car over onto the next street.


End file.
